


关于察觉,试探,以及心意

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷的一个..........比较完整的...........有一些事件的..............恋爱故事吧.....................





	关于察觉,试探,以及心意

**Author's Note:**

> 讲道理这篇我真不想搬...........  
> 但是别的都搬了............................  
> 本能性抵触  
> 严重OOC  
> 多次想大修  
> 看到标题就开始犯恶心......
> 
> 从大纲到正文,整整重写了4遍  
> 里面夹杂着群里的点烟梗,Bee点的生病梗,Undertale里的一句话,因为炸休产生的脑洞,跟基友聊天的记录,Jeeves and the Club for Inverts那篇文的影子,etc.  
> 卡的时间实在太长了，整篇都乱七八糟的...........  
> 我是不建议阅读了..................

这是一个关于爱情的故事。嗯,确切的说,是关于我的爱情故事。因为一些特殊原因,它不会出现在我的任何一本出版物里。不过既然你现在正在读它,我想这应该不是一个严重的问题,不是吗？

故事开始于某个云淡天高的秋日午后。Drones俱乐部那群老伙计又有了新的馊主意：每个人押二十磅,回去从自己管家屋里偷来一样东西,再挑个时候不知不觉地还回去,能做到的人就可以平分这笔钱。说真的,我不喜欢这种充满恶趣味的挑战,尤其还是拿Jeeves开涮。我委婉的表达了拒绝之意,结果整个俱乐部的人就像加进热油锅里的水一样翻腾起来。无力于他们长时间而聒噪的纠缠,最终我还是被迫押上了那笔钱。

在回家的路上,各种念头一直在我的头脑中回旋着。没有Mclntosh,也没有被各种亲戚强行安置到我这的”待看管儿童”,把Jeeves支出门似乎不是一件容易的事。眼睛扫到路边剧院贴着的海报,突然我就想到了个绝妙的主意！

 

在家里用完晚餐,我从烟盒里掏出根烟,装作若无其事的样子晃进厨房找Jeeves

“Jeeves啊,你现在有时间吗?”我靠在门框上,以防自己因为紧张而发抖

“是的,先生。您有什么要交代的事情?”他放下手中擦拭着的银具,转过头来

“我记得你前阵子说想看那个美国来巡演的剧团的戏,叫什么来着……..”

“Ahoy!Sailor,先生”

“对,对,就是那个。今天Drones俱乐部举办了场特殊的比赛,唔……总之我们现在有了一张Byron剧院的单人票!”我努力地挤出一个大概很不成样子的微笑”所以你伟大的雇主我,决定明天放你一天假”

可能是察觉到了我的奇怪表现,Jeeves没有说话,只是挑起了一边眉毛

Wooster家的人怎么可能因为这种程度的压力就退缩!我决定无视他的表情,继续睁着眼睛胡说八道

”先别急着歌功颂德,我还有些事要让你帮我去办,这就算做等价交换了!”我瞥了他一眼”就是前几天我预定了一个小装饰物,说让明天去取,就是老Don开的那家店,你知道的”

“据我所知,先生”他直直地看向我”这两个地方几乎横跨了整个伦敦”

我顿时惊出了一身冷汗,赶忙把手上的烟放进嘴里猛吸了一口

”……..啊,这样吗?你不说我都没有发现!哈哈哈哈哈…….那放你一整天假不正合适?”

他又看了我一小会,直到我快撑不住脸上的表情了才垂下眼眸,拿起银器继续擦拭

“好的,先生,我知道了”

“好好!你就放心的去吧!我一个人没问题的!”我信誓旦旦地做出了保证

“先生”他没有回头

“怎么了,Jeeves?你还有什么想说的?”

“您手上的烟并没有点燃”

短暂的沉默后,我打开门落荒而逃

 

在听到大门关闭的声音之后,我猛地掀开被子站了起来,像田鼠一样敏捷地溜进了Jeeves的房间。打开房门的那一刻,我的内心里突然涌现了一种窥探Jeeves私人生活的兴奋感。然而当我在屋里绕了一圈之后,我发现在这里完全找不到什么乐趣。我是说,虽然Jeeves总是表现出一副冷静而潇洒的样子,但万一他私底下其实喜欢粉红色玩偶什么的,那该是多有趣的事情啊!我不禁因为自己幻想的落空叹了口气

他的屋子很好的体现出了主人的性格:一尘不染。除了家具,连装饰物都没有,剩下的地方都摆着书。问题在于,我要是真的拿本书去俱乐部,他们肯定会说我是个糟糕的骗子。显然我需要点更有说服力的东西。于是我再次仔细环顾四周,并很快眼尖地发现桌上摆放整齐的书里夹杂着一个黑色厚皮本子。难道是日记？我把它抽了出来,坐在椅子上开始翻看。

结果证明我的预感非常准确,这确实是Jeeves的日记。最初的记录时间非常之早,少年Jeeves的字迹也与现在有着诸多相似之处。日记都不长,短的甚至只有一两句话,大部分都记录了一些生活中的琐事,或者心情。我饶有兴趣地翻看着,直到在某一页,我看到了一句话：

“我是个同性恋”

还没等我从震惊中挣脱出来,就听到了大门响动的声音。我塞了两下,没能成功把日记塞回原处,只得一咬牙,抓着它打横滚到了床底下。几乎同时间,Jeeves的屋门打开了。根据那双标志性的皮鞋,我确认了来者的身份。他不应该在剧院吗？怎么会？我努力屏住呼吸,想象着自己是块石头,并认真祈祷石头和日记本的结合体不会被Jeeves发现。

他在屋子里走了一圈,最后停在了书桌前。我的心脏都快从嗓子跳出来了,拼命咬住自己的手才没有发出声音。他至少站了得有3分钟,接着便转身关门出去了。听到了大门的声音,我就像掉在地上的馅饼一样,瘫软在了地上,半天都没能爬起来。等我终于能站起来了,把日记放回原本的地方,我便头脑一片空白地走了出去。

 

接下来的几天我过得浑浑噩噩,回想起来只能隐约想到几个人在我眼前拿着赌赢的奖金炫耀的片段。Jeeves肯定看出了我的失常。嗨……这样的我能瞒住谁呢?我看起来一定比塞壬迷惑了的水手还要失魂落魄。不过他什么都没有说,只是做着一切他应该做的事情。于是我陷入了更深层次的不安当中。

我也不明白导致自己迷茫的根本原因,但我确实表现得像一只忘了自己过冬粮储藏方位的松鼠。总之,我在不经意间知道了Jeeves的大秘密,经由一种无法说出口的途径。但亲爱的读者们,至少有一件事我可以向你们保证：我没觉得这事有什么大不了的(发现的方式其实还是挺不得了的……也许将来我应该找个时间跟他道歉)。

你知道的,感情这回事,真的是漫长人生中的一大难题。我是最适合被拿出来证明,遇到一个心意相通的伴侣是多么困难的人——简直是教科书一般的范本。也许时代和社会仍然固执的认为心慕之人是同性是一种罪恶,可是,一个人爱上另一个人,这又有什么错呢？

 

我手里拿着报纸,却眯着眼看Jeeves在屋内忙碌。过去相处的片段,说过的话语,神态,语气,呼吸,一切关于他的事都放大了几百倍,在我眼前,耳边,像蝴蝶一样不断回旋着。他的存在从未在我的世界如此清晰。我不自觉地伸出手,想去触碰那高大的身影

“您有什么需求吗?先生”Jeeves系好窗帘,回头正好看到了我的动作

听到脑内那根紧绷多日的弦断裂的声音,我缓缓收回手,突然觉得身体疲累的要命,像是一件被水浸透的大衣。我往床头蹭了蹭,仿佛它是我的力量支柱。

“Jeeves……”我开了口

“先生?”

“放下手里的活吧,Jeeves,过来陪我聊聊天”我确实想说些什么

“您想与我…交换些关于什么的看法呢?先生”

“我……………..不,算了,没什么” 却没有什么能说出口

“好的,先生,那我继续工作了”他端起床头柜上放着茶杯的托盘

“不….等等”

“请说,先生”

“……..陪我抽根烟吧,老伙计”

“我所受到的教育不允许我在工作时间做这种事情,先生”

“我坚持”

他犹豫了一下,从我递出的烟盒里拿出了一根烟放到嘴里,又从口袋里摸出了打火机想为我点烟

我摇了摇头

他轻不可闻的叹了气,点燃了自己的那根,然后单手举着托盘,弯下身子,用自己的烟点燃了我的

看着他缓慢靠过来的熟悉又陌生的脸,我不由得瞪大了眼睛,心脏也漏跳了一拍。直到手背上传来一阵疼痛,我才意识到嘴里的烟掉了。Jeeves皱着眉,拿来家里的医疗箱为我处理伤势。仿佛所有感官都消失了,我一直没能从他的脸上移开目光。

共同相处的漫长时间里,我确实能感受到自己对Jeeves的依赖在与日俱增,无论是精神上,还是身体上。但在那一刻,我深刻地意识到了,我的失态,以及我近几日恍惚的原因。尽情地叫我傻子吧,我想,我大概是陷入情网无法自拔了。

 

也许是我因为意识到自己的心情而变得过度敏感,也许就是事实,从那天起,Jeeves开始有意识的躲避我。大多时候我都看不到他的身影,但是在我需要的时候他又会像鬼魅一样出现在我面前。这种让人无力的状态使我焦躁的像只被关到盒子里的猫。在我几乎要爆发的时候,Bobbie用一个电话打破了僵局。她向我们发出了邀请,并暗示如果我拒绝前往,她便会在报纸上登出我们订婚的消息。我气冲冲地摔了电话。她们是不是有什么私下的特殊交流渠道,不然为什么全伦敦的未婚女性都会用订婚来威胁我为她们办事？

在我们到达Wickham宅邸的时候,她远远地跑过来给了我个超大的拥抱。自从经历了上次的事情,我已经有所领悟,这位小姐的亲切程度和她将带给我的灾难绝对是等量的。在饭后,她把我叫了出去,显然我没有拒绝的权利。我们走在林荫道上,Bobbie详尽地叙述了她是如何迷恋上一位高傲又冷漠的绅士的。她发誓说她在那位绅士的眼中看到了与她同样的热情,但不知为何,他久久不肯向她表达爱意。于是她决定给这段感情来点小小的刺激,加速一下这个过程。

“所以你要我去扮一个服务生?还是个喜欢男人的服务生?”我吓得往后退了两步,不敢置信地看着她

“别这么大惊小怪的,Bertie”她瞪了我一眼”你这么大声,所有人都会听到的”

“可这也太……!”

“没什么可是的。你只有两个选择,帮忙,或者我嫁给你。反正就结果而言,我都是受益的那一方”

看着眼前的女人, 我狠狠地哆嗦了一下。我之前到底看上她什么地方！

“……….那你好歹告诉我,为什么我的身份设定要对女性不感兴趣”

“哦,Bertie你真是个傻子”她一脸无语的样子”不这样我要怎么跟Edward解释咱们之间的亲昵?难道要告诉他你是我的地下情人?”

“…….你直接告诉他你爱他不好吗!”我无奈的揉了揉眉头

“你简直比我父亲还要啰嗦!总之,事情就是这样”她可能想起自己现在有求于人,语气放软了一点”你也不要太担心了,如果你到时候下不了台,我会找人来帮你的。所以,就帮我这一次,算我欠你个人情,好吗？”

看着她突然可怜起来的面孔,我心软了。好吧, Bertram Wilberforce Wooster已经做了这么多段恋情的垫脚石,也不怕再多一回。突然之间,Jeeves闯进了我的脑海里。也许我也可以让她帮我一个忙。

“Bobbie”我往上捋了捋头发”关于你说的事,我同意了。不过我必须要先提醒你,我并不擅长演戏”

“真的啊!Bertie你最好了!”她像只小兔子一样跳了起来。我感觉她完全忽略了我的后半句话,这一点很有可能会在之后让她狠狠地吃次苦头

“但是,我也有个请求”

“你说!如果事情办成了,我一定会尽全力帮你!”她的喜悦之情溢于言表

“我可能需要一个安静的,没人打扰的房间” 我低头绞起了手指

“这个……….”她迟疑了一下,然后说道”不是我不答应你啊,Bertie。我觉得在别人家和不明来路的女性幽会并不是个好主意”

我猛地抬起头:”不不不,我不是这个意思!就…我……唉……….我最近和Jeeves之间有点误会,我想找个时间跟他好好谈一谈”

“这样啊,在我家不远的地方有个小木屋,我以前经常去那里玩。我到时候会给你钥匙”她颇有深意地看了我一眼,但什么都没问

我感激于这种适时的沉默

 

我提前跟Jeeves打好招呼,说我要出门一天,他可以自行安排自己的时间。我没告诉他和Bobbie的约定,因为在这个节骨眼上提到这个话题,我一定会忍不住把一切都倾吐而出。

第二天一早,我便按照Bobbie的指令,到达了那家咖啡店,到休息室换上了服务生制服。我敢发誓我现在看起来一定像个滑稽的小丑,整整小一号的制服紧紧地箍在身上,我连抬胳膊这种简单动作都做的十分困难。好在很快我就从门上的小窗看到了Bobbie和她那位传说中的Edward先生肩并肩地走进店里,我对着镜子整理了下领结,推门走了出去。Bobbie探寻的目光绕场一周,最后停留在了我身上。她跟Edward打了声招呼,他点了点头,她便带着微笑大跨步走到了我面前,抱住我在我脸上狠狠地亲了一口。跟上来的Edward眼中明显流露出了不善的目光。

“Edward,这是Hugh”她有意的停顿了一下,然后才接着说道”我的朋友”

“你好,我是Edward Anthony Ferguson”他没什么表情,伸出手极用力地握住了我的”很高兴认识你”

Bobbie在后面不断地给我使眼色,如果她可以,我相信她已经从嘴里喷出火了。我头脑里的齿轮缓慢地运转着,但很明显它们不能应付现在的场景。

“你好…..我是Hugh……..”

“Hugh Jafferson Scott!”Bobbie着急的接道

“啊,对……..”我依旧呆滞地站在原地,不知下一句话该接些什么

“嗨,Edward,不要管他了,他就是个害羞鬼。我们去那边坐吧”Bobbie赶紧牵起Edward的手,指着远处的桌子

Edward默许了,他们坐到了角落的桌子,开始小声地交谈着。我则神情恍惚地走回吧台,假装在忙碌的样子,事实上我只是随手抓了几只杯子,把他们从这边推到那边,又从那边摆回这边。不经意间抬头总是能看到Edward一脸阴沉地瞪我。这时我已经开始后悔接下这个任务了,手上动作着,脑子里却只想着怎么才能从这个绝望的场景中脱逃出去

 

几分钟之后,挂在门口的风铃发出了清脆的响声。我本能性地抬头,却看到Jeeves穿着一身利落的西装,神采飞扬,出现在咖啡店里。同时他也看到了我,脸上呈现出十分复杂的神色。再看的时候,他已经恢复成了平时的模样。他向我走了过来,我下意识地往后退了一步。

“先生”他凑过来轻声说道”请跟我过来”

我听话地从吧台后面绕了出来。站到他身旁的时候,他突然伸手揽住了我的腰。我惊得几乎要跳起来,整个人都像篝火一样燃烧了起来,我敢肯定我现在全身都染上了红色。

Jeeves不为所动,甚至没有看我一眼,而是径直地揽着我往Bobbie和Edward所在处走去。我稍微挣扎了一下,但是他颇为强硬地加大了力气,我只得跟着他走了过去。

“Wickham小姐”Jeeves微笑着开口说道”之前一直没能有机会见面,感谢您这么长时间以来对Hugh的照顾了”

Bobbie紧张的脸瞬间松弛了下去,接着换上了一副见到救世主的表情。那句话挺经典的话是怎么说的来着？女性的脸就像天气一样,说变就变？

Edward狐疑的目光在Jeeves,他放在我腰上的手,和我的脸之间徘徊了几个回合,终于开了口

“幸会,您是?”

Jeeves笑了,转过身子将我拉近,前额顶在我的鬓角上,在我的耳旁轻声说:”先生,您不用说话,但是请尽可能地配合我,好吗?”

他呼出的气蹭到我的耳朵上,一种的过电的感觉飞快地从躯体延伸到了四肢。我几乎要为之颤抖,慌乱中一把抓住了Jeeves的手,像抓着救命稻草一样拼死地攥着,试图让自己平静一点。Jeeves眼里闪过一丝惊讶,接着抚了几下我的背脊,轻轻吻在了我的太阳穴上。我僵硬的身体因为这种仿佛对待孩子一样的行为稍微放松了些许。

“就像您所看到的这样,所以我认为,我们还是不要互通姓名的为好”

Edward先生恍然大悟,接着露出了今天的第一个微笑(也许是他这辈子的第一个)

“很高兴认识你,先生”

Bobbie在后面竖起拇指,并做了个驱赶的手势,Jeeves瞥了一眼就了然了

“我也是。不过现在已经过了Hugh的值班时间,可否容许我们先行告辞?我们之后还有些小事要做”

“好的好的,那么再见了”Edward接着说。以他现在的好心情,估计我管他要100英镑当小费他也会立刻应允”祝福你们”

“谢谢您,再见”

说完Jeeves把我搂得更紧了,但我能理解他这么做的用意。因为现在他只要稍微一松手,我便会因为腿部的无力而摔在地上。一路无言。我是因为长时间的精神紧张突然得到释放,头脑变得十分麻木,他则像是在沉思什么。但是直到把我送回房间,他都没有放开手

 

我把自己埋在被子里,左右翻滚了一整晚都没有睡着。看着镜子里自己脸上两个让人无法忽视其存在的黑眼圈,我长叹了一口气。正当我揉着酸涩的眼睛的时候,Bobbie打开门溜了进来,她看到我的样子吓了一跳

“你这是怎么了!Bertie!看看你的脸!简直不成样子!”她的声音拔高了至少得有八度

我打了个降低音量的手势,揉了揉太阳穴:“…………….你的计划成功了吗?”

努力了两次,我才挤出些许沙哑的语句,就像拿锉在木头上打磨的声音一样,我甚至都不敢相信它们出自自己的喉咙

“嗯,真的非常感谢你!我们订婚了!”她甜蜜地笑着”我是来给你送你应得的奖品的”

我伸出手,接过了那枚银色的小钥匙

“但是…..我不觉得你这个状态很适合跟人谈话”她皱起眉毛”你确定你不用再休息一天?”

我摆摆手拒绝了她。因为我知道,如果不尽早跟Jeeves把事情说清楚,我只会一天天的持续失眠下去

“那好吧,我呆会去跟Jeeves说,有人在那里等他。祝你好运,Bertie”

我感激地看了她一眼,跟着她后面出了屋子,缓慢而坚定地向她说的小木屋走去

 

我不知道你是否有过这种经历:身体疲劳到似乎一闭眼就会直接昏倒,但是精神却亢奋着,像是有十辆火车同时高速地在头脑里行驶。我被这种感觉持续折磨着,到了后来,我不得不坐到床上用手抱着头。

不知道过了多久,我听到了木门传来的轻微响声。我缓慢地抬起头。门大开着,清晨的阳光从后面给Jeeves周身打上了一层金黄色。他垂着头站在门口,手里攥着钥匙,似乎不打算进来,但也不打算离开。看到他这样子,我内心生出种没来由的恼怒。我猛地站了起来,几步走到他面前,劈手夺过他手里的钥匙,连带我的一起丢了出去。把他往屋里拉了一把,我用尽全身的力气把门甩上了。Jeeves这才微微抬起头看我,我发现他脸上有着不亚于我的憔悴,不知道为什么,我突然抑制不住地笑了出来

当一个人的精神状态非常差的时候,笑和哈欠都是最容易传染的东西。于是他也被我感染了,低声笑了起来。我笑到几乎喘不上气才慢慢停了下来

“先生”他先开了口,声音里还带着几分笑意” Wickham小姐之前特意跟我嘱咐,这个门得用特殊的方法关,不然就会卡住”

“那我们就尽情呆到等人来救我们吧”我拍拍旁边的床铺,示意他坐过来”省得我还要担心你会逃跑”

“您多虑了,先生。我是不会逃跑的”他坐在了离我一个手掌那么远的地方

“我要是你,就不会这么肯定”

不足十步宽窄的小木屋里再次陷入长久的沉默

“我说,Jeeves”我垂着头,用脚尖一下下地点着地

他稍微转向了我的方向

半晌,我闭上了眼睛,慢慢吐露出几个字：”我知道了…….对不起”

他可能只沉默了几分钟,甚至几秒,但是这段时间对我来说长得仿佛过了一个世纪

“我知道,先生”他的嗓音带上了几分沙哑

“我…….我就是想跟你说,你可以完全信任我…..这没什么,真的,我完全不在意………”

“我知道的…先生…我…”

他还想再说什么,我抬手阻止了他

“让我说完吧,Jeeves…….有些事情,我感觉现在要是不说,我可能就再也说不出来了”

他如我所说的闭上了嘴,安静的如同一座雕像

“如果之前我的行为伤害到了你,那我真的非常抱歉……”

“我不知道该怎么跟你提起这件事………相信我,我非常苦恼”

“你要是遇到了什么事情……可以跟我说的,我不会说出去的…..有个人分担总是更好的…..”

“Jeeves,我不知道你是怎么看待我的……..但在我心里你的重量远超过一个管家…”

“我很害怕….Jeeves…..我真的很害怕……..”

“所以无论将来发生了什么………至少答应我,不要辞职….好吗……”

说到这里我几乎带上了哭腔

“Jeeves……这段时间我想了很多…..想了很久……….我觉得我可能……….”

Jeeves突然伸手揽过了我的头,让我靠到他温暖的胸膛上。那一瞬间我再也无法控制住自己的眼泪

“先生”他吸了吸鼻子”不要再说下去了……我请求您…..不要再说下去了”

我抽噎着,说不出话来

“现在您最需要的是休息”他一下一下抚在我的脑后,温柔地让我几乎无法承受

“我答应您, 先生。我会一直在您身边,直到您不再需要我的那一天”

这句话像是有着神奇的魔力,入耳的瞬间我整个人就脱了力,摇摇晃晃地倒了下去。Jeeves及时地扶住了我,让我平躺在床上,并帮我盖上了薄被。

“睡吧,先生”他用宽厚的手掌盖住了我的眼睛

视野一下子变得黑暗,我反而清醒了几分。我睡着后Jeeves就会离开,这种想法让我十分不安,我从被子里伸出手,往他所在的方向摸索着

他似乎看出了我心中所想,另一只手覆上了我的,十指交缠

我终于安心了,睡意一涌而上

恍惚中,我感受到额头传来了温柔的触感

“晚安,先生”他这句话是我最后的意识

 

晚饭前Bobbie找了过来,最后不得不找人来帮忙拆掉了门我们才得以出去。后来她因为钥匙和门的问题冲我们大发脾气。其实这并不完全是件坏事,至少她可以换一个好用的门了不是吗？我看着她的嘴不停地动,心思却飞到了别的地方。

“我答应您, 先生。我会一直在您身边,直到您不再需要我的那一天”

我一遍又一遍地仔细品味这句话的含义,它就像糖浆一样,填满了我心脏的每一个缝隙。天空是晴朗的,鸟儿在歌唱,花朵绽放,我得到了Jeeves的保证,你说还能有比这更美好的一天吗?

吃完饭,我便向Bobbie提出告辞。到家之后,我向Jeeves提出接下来的一天两个人都好好休息一下,不要有任何的工作、人员接待、行程安排。事实上我也不记得我到底有没有向他提出这一点了。我实在太累了,当脸碰上枕头的那一秒钟我便陷入了沉眠。

第二天等我迷迷糊糊从床上爬起来的时候,已经是下午一点了。我穿上睡袍,摇摇晃晃地走出屋门去寻找Jeeves。结果发现他躺在自己床上,正因为高烧而昏迷不醒。

我瞬间清醒的如同被人泼了一桶冷水。紧接着,我搜遍了整个屋子,但都没能找到医生的电话。迫于无奈,我不得不硬着头皮到Junior Ganymede俱乐部(Jeeves常去的管家俱乐部)去寻求帮助。在接待员奇怪目光的注视下,我才意识到自己的失态：没戴帽子,衣服也穿得乱七八糟。

医生告诉我Jeeves只是单纯的应激反应,还说了一串我听不懂也记不住的名词。我还想问点什么,但他似乎被我过于急切的态度吓到了,留下药之后就匆匆离去。我在Jeeves头上搭了条湿毛巾,搬椅子坐到床边静静地看着他。细想想我好像从来没有仔细的看过他的样子。最早是不在意。在意识到自己对他抱有的超乎寻常的特殊好感之后,我便再无法再在他接近的时候保持冷静,更别提压抑心中的悸动直视他的面孔。

Jeeves闭着眼,脸因为高热泛出潮红,短暂而急促地吸着气。他看起来比平时憔悴了不少。我的视线从他的眼睛,鼻子,嘴,滑到脖颈,再往下......我必须要承认,此时我的脑子里出现了很多不宜公之于众的画面。为了不让自己再心猿意马下去,我伸出一根手指,想戳戳他的脸。

“.........Wooster先生”Jeeves突然哑着嗓子轻轻呢喃了一句

我吓得整个人僵在原地,却看到Jeeves皱着眉头用手扯开了自己的领口。他睡衣的扣子本身就没有全部扣好,他这一扯,大片肌肤便暴露在了空气中。我呼吸一滞,眼睛死死地盯着他裸露出来的胸口。一滴,两滴……..我看着从鼻子滴下来的鲜红液体,不由楞了一下。这处境真是相当不妙,我半仰起头,无视下半身传来的信号,向浴室跑去。

 

Jeeves的恢复能力简直不像人类,傍晚时分他便退了烧。即使我告诉他:他今天可以休息一天,他还是执着地洗漱,整理好自己的仪容,并准时为我做好了晚餐。我对于他拒绝我的关心有些不满,拿叉子一下下地戳着面前的肉排泄愤。Jeeves进来的时候我及时抓起了刀子,装作自己正在跟它奋战的样子。他轻咳了一声,我转头看向他

“怎么了Jeeves?”

“容我提醒您,先生,今晚Drones俱乐部有一年一度的品酒聚会”他湛蓝的双眼扫过桌子”如果餐点不合口味,您可以去那里享用您的晚饭”

“我的天呐!我完全忘记了!”我跳了起来

他递过了我的出门必需物品,我抓过来就往电梯跑去。想了想觉得不对,又跑了回来。打开门,只把脑袋塞进屋里:”Jeeves,把晚饭给我留着!我会早点回来的!”

他先是弯了眼角,然后是嘴角:”好的,先生”

我因为提出不能跟他们彻夜痛饮,最后整整被灌了两轮酒,我才成功地走出了俱乐部的大门。晚风一吹,原本踩在云端的我稍微的清醒了过来。回到家里,很意外的,客厅里的灯还都开着,Jeeves坐在沙发上,拿着一本书在看,头发像是刚洗过不久,末梢还挂着水珠。

“晚上好,先生”他抬起头冲我微笑

“晚上好,Jeeves。你还没——”正说着,我一个没注意,绊在了雨伞桶上。就在我以为自己会摔在地上的时候。Jeeves双手撑到了我的腋下,帮我逃离开了与地毯亲切接触的悲剧命运。也许是因为酒意,也许是因为距离很近,今晚Jeeves的脸显得更加柔和且平易近人,我突然萌生出了吻上去的想法,事实上我也这么做了。

但在还差一公分的时候,我被Jeeves推开了,他的眼神变得极度冰冷,就像看到什么令人厌恶的东西一样,我从没见过他这种样子。

“您知道您在做什么吗?先生”他的声音也如同坠入冰窖

“我……可能,有些醉了吧…..”迫于他周身发散出的恐怖气场,我含糊地嘟囔了一句

“那么请允许我为您更衣,先生。您现在的状态应该早点上床休息”他的表情又险恶了一分

我就像做错事的小孩子一样,默默地配合着他的一举一动。我躺到了床上,关了灯,但这次Jeeves没有像平时一样为我关上门,而是在静静地站了一会之后,走到了床边。

我紧张地掐着被子,闭上了眼,想假装自己已经睡着了(写到这里我自己都感受到了自己当时的愚蠢)。我的脑内飞速闪过无数种接下来会发生的事情的可能性,甚至我都在想他会不会把我拽起来干脆地揍一顿。

然而他只是弯下腰,在我耳畔轻轻地说道:”醉酒是个好借口,先生,但是不够好”

我仅剩的那点醉意一瞬间都消散了。我打开了灯,站了起来,与他对视。两个人都像是拼尽全力想从对方眼睛里探寻出其真正的心意。片刻之后,我被迫移开了目光。因为眼睛实在太痛了！这该死的！

我就像是赌气一般,不,我就是赌气！我开始一颗一颗的解自己睡衣上的扣子。Jeeves倒抽了一口气,把我按到了墙上。

“您这又是在做什么!先生!”

我没有回答他,而是把余下的扣子都解开了。他的眼睛逐渐红了起来,按在我肩膀上的手也加了力气。仿佛听到自己的骨头在吱嘎作响,我用受伤野兽一般的眼神瞪向他。

“既然您已经对我有所了解,那么您现在的行为又想向我传达什么样的讯息？”他低吼着,声音里凝着化不开的尖锐怒意

“告诉我您不介意我的性取向?想看这种情况下,一个同性恋会作何反应?还是在邀请我就这样上了您?”他把手伸进了我的衣服,在乳尖上揉搓着

看着这样的Jeeves,我突然就生不起气了,胸腔迅速地被一种名为心疼的情绪占满。我抬手抚上他的脸庞,他定在了原地。

“我要说是最后一种呢?Jeeves,你会怎么做?”

他就像被哽住了一样,痛苦地闭上眼,表情扭曲地仰起头。

“这不是您该走的路,Wooster先生”他再次开口的时候,声音带上了细微的颤抖

我看着Jeeves,头脑从来没有像此时一样清晰过

“Jeeves,你不肯承认现在发生的一切,主要是因为你过不了自己那关,不是么?”

他对上我的眼睛,眼里尽是绝望和悲伤

“先生,您知道……有些话,说出来反而就断绝了所有退路。不说,则能持续一辈子”

“我是可以看着您……..娶一位配得上您身份地位的妻子,看着您和她一起孕育出新的生命,组成一个快乐的大家庭…..的”

我死死地咬着自己的嘴唇,直到整个口腔里都弥漫着一股腥甜

“可是你有没有想过,Jeeves”我紧盯着他的双眼,一字一顿地说道”我, Bertram Wilberforce Wooster,没法当着我最爱的人,娶妻,生子,组成家庭”

“即使我能下狠心这么对自己,但我永远不可能这么对待他,也请你转告他,让他给我记住这该死的事情!”最后一句话我完全是吼出来的,尾音逸散在空气中,我感觉到脸上有些发痒。

他突然托住我的后脑,吻住了我。

那是一个用尽全力,带着疼痛,夹杂着两人泪水,血液,还有过去,现在,未来的,无比甜蜜的吻

 

我猜读到这里的你,一定松了一口气,为我的爱情故事画上一个圆满句号而欣慰着。但我必须很遗憾的说,事情并没有那么简单。

那天晚上,我们一起躺在我的床上,不断交换着亲吻,抚摸着对方的身体,最后双双因为体力不支而昏睡过去。第二天,当我醒来,满心欢喜地期待着自己会收获一枚热情的吻的时候,我却发现Jeeves又变回了那个带点疏离和躲闪的他。一种深沉的无力感几乎压垮了我。半晌,我下定了决心,睁开了双眼。

“Jeeves,替我准备衣服吧,我要出门”

“现在?先生”他把手中的大吉岭茶放在床头柜上”那您的早餐?”

“不吃了,我有点急事要办”我摆了摆手

我没说谎,Wooster家族现阶段急需打一场漂亮的胜仗

 

当我迈进家门的时候已经是中午了。期间我无数次后悔着早上没有听Jeeves的,吃完早饭再走,最后我不得不找了个餐厅加餐一顿,这才给了我拎着多达十几个的大小袋子回家的动力。你一定很想知道我到底在做什么,很明显Jeeves也是这么想的。

“您这是去购置食物了吗?先生”他脸上写满了迷茫,这种表情可是相当少见

 “不不不,Jeeves,你不会想到的。过一会我可能会需要你的帮助,总之在我叫你的时候你进来就行” 我把袋子都挂在胳膊上,努力地拧着自己屋的门把手

等它终于打开的时候,我蹿了进去,用脚把门勾上了。

 

“Jeeves!Jeeves!”我几乎都要用生命呐喊了,但因为过度的包裹,我的音量还是大打了折扣

好在Jeeves听到了,他推开门,经过几秒的呆滞,然后他就不出意外的,按着太阳穴蹲在了地上。

我来向你们描述一下他看到的场景吧：他陪伴多年的,昨晚还搂在怀里亲吻着的雇主,身上套着至少6件衣服,8条裤子。而且我十分有自信,这里的每一件都能让他的审美观碎裂成灰,拼都拼不回去。因为这些花花绿绿的奇怪装束,我看着也会十分为之头痛。

因为实在穿了太多,我完全没办法好好行走,只能同手同脚地一点点向他蹭过去。等快到门口的时候,我已经出了一身又一身的汗。我伸出手,拍了拍他的头。

“Jeeves啊”我现在的笑容可谓是嚣张了,汗水不断从我的脸上滑落”现在你有两个选择:看着你的雇主因为中暑而被送进医院,或者帮他把这些糟糕的衣服都脱掉”

“先说好,我可是连内裤都选择了紫黄相间条纹的呢!”我俏皮地轻眨了下左眼,虽然在一张猪肝色的脸上,这个细微的动作应该已经失去了其大部分的魅力

他勉强站了起来,哭笑不得地开始帮我脱去身上的衣物

我不管脸上还是心里都笑开了花,站着享受来自Jeeves近乎虔诚的服务

等到只剩一条裤子和一件衣服的时候,他停了下来

“……….我是害怕您会后悔,先生”他无奈的说道

“Jeeves,我承认我并不够聪明。我可能会让自己陷入一个接一个的麻烦当中,会穿服务生一样的衣服去最高级的舞会,甚至我到现在都不知道斯宾诺莎到底都写了些什么鬼东西。但是我一旦知道自己真正想要的是什么,就会不惜一切代价去争取,并绝不放手”我有些虚弱”你能明白我在说什么吗?”

他吸了一口气,再睁开眼时,眼里只剩下坚定:”如您所愿,先生”

正当我沉浸在迟来的满足感中的时候,Jeeves突然打横把我抱了起来

“Jeeves!放我下来!”我慌张地踢打着他

“您在做这种事之前通知我了吗?给我拒绝的权力了吗?”

“………没有”

“那么您也没有”他低沉地笑了起来

 

他把我放到了浴缸里,轻柔的就像在对待什么易碎品,接着比体温稍微凉一点的温水便淋上了我的身体。在几近中暑之后,我沉迷于这种清凉的感觉,但很快我就陷入了另一种不满。

“Jeeves,我还穿着衣服呢”我扯了扯黏在身上的大花衬衫”这太不舒服了”

他瞥了我一眼,就迅速的转移了视线:“关于这件事,您还是自己处理的为好”

“为什么啊?明明你应该帮我都脱掉的”我嘟起嘴

“您是真的不知道这意味着什么吗?”他苦笑着将打好的泡沫揉上我的头发”还是说我从未注意到您在情事上是如此主动的一个人?”

我突然就意识到了他说的是什么意思,看到他挺立的下身,整个人再次红得像一只煮熟的虾

“我确实是可以帮您把衣服脱下来,但是后果…..您不一定能承担”

“我能”我的声音一定比蚊子还要小

“您说什么?”他似乎真的没听清

“我说我能!”我猛地站了起来,捧着他的脸,亲了上去

之后的事情,我能记住的只有零星的片段

不记得我们是怎么回到床上的,但是记住了我们是如何将对方的衣物褪去,赤裸相见的

记住了他是怎么一步步把我迫至顶峰的

记住了他缓慢进入的时候,脸上担忧又些微扭曲的表情

记住了热液射进体内深处的感觉

记住了他似乎要把我揉进自己胸腔一般的拥抱

记住了他牵起我的手,在上面轻吻的样子

记住了他说的那句

“我爱你,Bertram,我一直都深深地爱着你”

我想,这大概就是众多小说、戏剧中所描述的,名为幸福的东西吧。


End file.
